


九辫/crazin七日谈 第二日，女装，狗修金萨嘛，吃点儿黄焖鸡嘛

by konkosensiw233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkosensiw233/pseuds/konkosensiw233





	九辫/crazin七日谈 第二日，女装，狗修金萨嘛，吃点儿黄焖鸡嘛

Day 2，女装の攻方。

第二日，狗修金撒吗，吃点儿什么呐，就黄焖鸡没有那个字儿吧

三庆园，百年历史沉淀，京剧的发源处。公司洽谈过，分派0102和0111两支队伍入驻。  
联络点定在三庆之后，上面一直没有下发新的任务，仿佛真的分他们过来就是为了弘扬民族文化振兴传统艺术。  
转眼到了夏天，世界杯开赛，头九这几个又聚在一起赌球。  
四分之一决赛在三庆休息室一决胜负，一干人等坐在大屏前面观赛，琢磨着这次赌点儿什么。公司新条例规定不许赌钱，王昊楠一拍大腿，从更衣室箱子里拖出一条粉色女仆装蓬蓬裙来，举着啤酒瓶挥斥方遒……  
“谁输了谁女装！全套不许耍赖！”

终场哨响起的一刻，杨淏翔想都不想翻过沙发就要跑，还是被张仲元他们几个给按了回来。  
以张仲元和杨淏翔为两个阵营，向来皮肤颜色决定运势，但今天这群老狗全都跟小黑小子沆瀣一气，都跟杨淏翔反着押，杨淏翔暗暗后悔那天出门没看黄历和星座指南……比赛结果出来以前，他刚跟在楼上说书的张磊发了微信，让他下了场来看头九女仆咖啡厅。  
然后被按着换了女仆装，刚戴上假发和女仆帽，张磊推开了休息室的大门……

 

看着这一圈的人，半天张磊吐出一句：“玩儿的挺嗨呀。”声音要多冷有多冷。  
“哎哟二爷，您嗨皮吧您嗨皮吧。”  
一众人呼呼啦啦出了屋子，留下了被灰色大波浪假发挡住眼睛找不到方向四处乱撞的杨淏翔。  
张磊看着锁舌咬死，信步走到他面前张开臂膀，杨淏翔与他撞了个满怀，被人极尽温柔的抱住。  
伸手撩开这人假发的厚重刘海儿，张磊差点儿没忍住笑出来——这帮混小子，挑了个一米多长的假发不说，竟然还给杨淏翔化了妆，一线天的小眼睛上甚至还粘了夸张的睫毛，女仆装标配大眼萌妹也成了上下两条睫毛的间歇拥吻，唇蜜是时下流行的果冻唇，bulingbuling的粉红色闪着光。  
张磊忍着几近崩坏的面部表情拽着人走到沙发边儿上，徒手开了啤酒，倒进旁边干净的扎啤杯里喝了一口，这才看向略有窘迫的杨淏翔。  
张磊饶有兴致的给人扥过来：“怎么着，工口女仆咖啡厅呀？”  
“现在变女仆放映厅了。”  
杨淏翔挠挠头，伸手就要给头上的假发和发箍给摘了，却被张磊拦住。  
薄荷味儿立时爆炸在杨淏翔鼻腔里，张磊微微笑，握着他的手就解开了大褂的盘扣：“这位姐姐，你不伺候一下儿我么？”  
杨淏翔倒了个天津口：“那……狗修金萨嘛，您想吃点儿嘛？”

张磊站在茶几旁边看着杨淏翔的女仆发箍，伸手摸了摸，杨淏翔则跪在沙发上去解他大褂的盘扣。  
入伏的天气热得冒火，前几天二楼体验厅的电路烧了，整个楼的中央空调都跟着遭殃，来了茶客就只能靠四角的大电风扇乘凉。张磊极瘦，大褂的剪裁在他身上也是极修身，为了布料平整穿着好看，别说这个天气，就算是三九寒冬他也不在里面添个小褂子。  
除下了这件行业体面，杨淏翔恭恭敬敬的把长衫脱下来陈在旁边的衣架上，心说这倒是方便，张磊全身上下就剩下了一条水裤，靠在沙发一侧翘起了二郎腿，拍了拍身旁的沙发：“九姐姐伺候的好，坐呀。”  
杨淏翔却伸了手，摸过张磊过于明晰的锁骨，用手指肚描摹他身上的刺青图案。  
干他们这行儿的不似别家，公司里大家伙儿总会结伴去纹一些图样，甭管是先锋青年还是老顽固，这门儿炫酷的艺术让从来都不在一条线上的大伙儿找到了一些不一样的feel。  
但杨淏翔是个例外，他对纹料过敏，成了公司里面为数不多的好俊一身白肉。  
绕着图案抚摩，停留在胸口的殷红上，杨淏翔用手指压上去轻轻抚摸，把那个调皮的小点儿逗弄起来。  
“二爷，我伺候的好么？”  
张磊垂眸不言，只用手捞起了杨淏翔的假发，大卷儿绕在手指间，从手背上面的痣上滑过，杨淏翔得寸进尺，整个手掌按到张磊薄薄的胸肌上，对着那两点儿又掐又揉，搓摸挑弄，引得张磊轻轻咳嗽了一声，靠在沙发上，手指伸进杨淏翔的假发里摸着他的脸颊，四指滑过他光溜溜的颈侧，来回摩挲下颌的缝隙。  
五十度的朗姆老酒与薄荷香气混在一起，屋里升高的温度和信息素的作用让张磊起了反应，性器勃起顶在薄薄的水裤上，形状狰狞。他收了手用二指握住杨淏翔的下巴，凑上去吻了一口，反握住杨淏翔在他胸前作乱的，往自个儿的下身带。  
“九姐姐，我这儿难受。”  
杨淏翔乖乖顺着他动作将手盖在张磊巨物上面，轻轻笑了一声：“二爷别急。”便低了头将脸埋在张磊胸口，伸舌去弄小小的红豆，又舔又吞，双手向下一拽一拉，被水裤和内裤覆盖的性器便弹跳出来。  
杨淏翔把张磊的水裤和内裤一起脱了下来，“二爷，可真是雄伟。”说着话嘴唇慢慢往下挪动，晶亮的唇釉蹭了一路，蹭出一条粉红色的印记出来。  
“九姐姐就笑我。”张磊抬了眉毛仰在沙发里，岔开了腿挑着眉毛看伏在腿间的人。  
杨淏翔抬了眼睛，夸张的睫毛带着狭长上调的眼线也跟着翻动，他张开嘴将张磊的勃发含了进去，用了劲儿的吞咽，又不知从哪里摸了一管KY，拧开盖子挤进了张磊后穴，伸了两只手指进去搅弄。  
张磊被他口的气息乱了，又被摸到了G点，伸手摸过杨淏翔的后脑勺，绕过柔滑的假发扣着他的后脑勺，张磊嘶嘶的抽着凉气：“九姐姐别偷懒，吃的深一点。”  
杨淏翔应声往更深咽下，喉口滚动挤压着张磊的冠头，嘴唇箍着柱身吃的啧啧有声，手指也更往深处进了些。  
后穴的触感令张磊感到空泛，他捏住了杨淏翔的下巴把性器退出来，杨淏翔跪在他腿间朝他抛了个媚眼：“二爷，我伺候的怎样？”  
“九姐姐使花样儿，不乖。”  
张磊眯着眼把人拽起来，手摸进长裙的下摆摸到杨淏翔的腿间，头皮一下子就炸了。  
这人的黑色丝袜明明是最普通的款式，却开了中缝，足以让杨淏翔把他自个儿的昂扬放出来，张磊探进去时候整握着这根粗壮，杨淏翔便就着他的手挺动起来。  
沙发旁边铺着地毯，张磊把人扑在地上，居高临下的瞧着杨淏翔浓妆的脸，眼线被画的刀子也似。现下他被人扒的只剩下袜子和布鞋，杨淏翔却还衣着整齐，便弯了腰去吻微微启张的猫咪唇，摸他围裙下面微微挺起的胸肌，调笑道：“九姐姐，哥哥疼你。”  
张磊骑在杨淏翔的腰胯，腿间的黏黏腻腻都蹭在了白围裙上，后穴已被扩的一张一合抽搐不止，这一弯腰便后门大敞，杨淏翔掐住了身上这位的一把瘦腰，箍着便将自己送了进去。  
“二爷说错了，该是我来伺候您呐。”  
说完抱着人，剧烈的动作起来。  
平日三庆一楼排了相声，挂出写着他俩艺名的水牌子，张磊逗哏杨淏翔是捧哏，下了台词儿多词儿少的就反了个个儿。  
张磊此人，虽然台上入活学些女性角色惟妙惟肖，私下里也是ao不忌，但惯常都是上边儿那个，从没跟人这样做过。自冬天与杨淏翔搞到一起那回阴差阳错被开了荒，倒有些食髓知味，即便如此，除了第一回错用了催情药物嘶叫两声，张磊在床事时候都不曾喊叫，就连高潮的时候出声也只是咬着牙从鼻子里闷哼，被肏的狠了便也只是喘息不停，从不曾在牙关里漏出一声媚气。倒是杨淏翔惯会在他耳边说些荤话，把张磊逗得满脸通红，睁着一双水濛濛的眼睛睇他。  
张磊第一次高潮来的突然，却被杨淏翔握住了根部，大指摩挲头部堵住了钤口，穿过整条脊柱的爽利散下去杨淏翔方才松了手，身下用了劲儿的往张磊的穴里送，把人做的气声含混的骂他混蛋。  
“别急别急二爷，这才要好好伺候您呢。”  
说完杨淏翔就着插入的姿势抱着人翻了个身，猿臂一伸扯了刚才被按着换衣服时候脱下来的卫衣，铺在地上，将张磊放了上去。  
张磊双腿折起来，两只白净的脚丫儿踩在杨淏翔胸上，自把从后颈绕过去的白围裙的粘扣给弄开了：“那九姐姐好好伺候，我等着。”  
杨淏翔眯了眯眼睛，夸张的睫毛掩盖下张磊并不能看清他的眼底，只扬起了脖子挑衅似的拿下眼看着人，却被这人掰开了大腿，膝窝卡在钢刀似的肩膀上，大力抽送起来。  
却没想粘扣连着裙子，挣动间散落了下来，露出杨淏翔一身白净的皮肉，张磊被肏的神思昏聩，却还伸了手去摸人胸前的红点儿，拿指甲盖儿掐掐，又一遍遍磨过细小的乳孔。  
杨淏翔被他撩的红了眼睛，抓着张磊的手固到人头顶，散落的假发垂到张磊的胸口，动作间发丝剐蹭着发红的乳尖，猫挠也似。杨淏翔腰下用了力，顶着人G点操了百十来下过去，张磊便挺着腰瞪圆了眼睛，闷叫着泄了身。  
后穴缩紧夹的杨淏翔腰眼发麻，草草往里送了几下就退出来，也泄在张磊腿间。  
tbc.


End file.
